Veterans Day
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: A One-Shot with smut. It's Veterans Day and Alfred goes on a bit of a drinking binge. But what will happen when his dear Mattie comes by and sees him that way? Rated M. I'm pretty sure you can guess why.


Just a little Veteran's Day Present. One-Shot! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alfred laid on his bed empty beer bottles surrounding him. He felt horrible. His usually happy attitude gone. He wasn't calling himself the hero. In fact he didn't even wanna hear the word.<p>

_"Ha..Hero.._"Alfred trailed off on his thoughts. _"..Sure i am. I just let my good and innocent people die because of me..._" He laid in self loathing. _"God.. why do we even have this holiday? To remember the men who fought to protect my country? A lot of which who i let die.._" He thought guilt deep implanted in his brain. Oh how he wished this day would end so he could just move on and stop feeling the pain of remembrance.

Then there was a knock at the door.

He didn't even bother getting up. Who ever was at the door would eventually go away. Everyone did eventually..

A key was shoved into the door and the sounds of a lock being turned was prominent in his ears.

"Al!" A sweet voice was heard as the door creaked open slowly.

_Mattie.. _Oh how glad he was that Matt was here and then again he also wanted him to leave. Alfred didn't want Matt to see him this way. Not when he was at a low moment. But then again part of him wanted Matt to see him that way; to see the reality that was Alfred.

The door shut a bit more quietly and Mattie tried to maneuver his way through the bottles some being knocked over causing them to shatter on the ground.

"Al?" Matt called walking into the living room. No one was there just more bottles. He carefully made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. Still just more bottles filled the area. "Alfred..." Matt said quietly to himself as his fingers slid down the neck of the bottle that sat on the counter.

He made his way out of the kitchen and back through the living room to the staircase, "Alfred!" He called up the staircase. A bottle shattering on the ground gave Matt the response he needed. He made his way up the stairs till he reached the first door. He opened the door slowly as his head peaked in noticing a certain North American Nation.

"Al.." Matt sat on the bed. Alfred laying on his side so his back was to Matthew hiding his face. "What's wrong?" He said soothingly as he rubbed Alfred's back making little circles.

"...go away..." Alfred said trying to sound like he was crying. (Cause of course as we all know hero's don't cry)

"Al you know i cant do that," Matt laid down next to Alfred. "Not when you're like this. I know you're upset but what happened back then wasn't your fault." Matt wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and kissed the middle of his back. "You did everything in your power to keep you country safe...and those men who died wanted to protect their country as well even if that meant them loosing their lives. They knew that and they still did it. And they're honored for that. But you going on a drinking binge about it doesn't help you or them. They aren't hurting anymore Alfred and you need to stop putting the blame on your self so much. Because they are all in a better place, waiting for their families. So they can all be reunited once again. Death isn't the end Alfred it's just the beginning of the rest of our lives."

Alfred laid there a moment soaking up everything Matt said. It was true. It wasn't technically his fault. But he still felt it was. And he knew it'd be this way pretty much every Veteran's day. But it would get easier as long as he wasn't alone. And he didn't want to be even if that was hard for him to admit. Matt sort of already knew.

"Al please turn around so i can see my wonderfully charming and handsome hero," Matt smiled.

Alfred turned around now facing Matthew. His eyes were red and puffy from crying but he'd never admit that either of course. Matt smiled as he wiped the remaining tears from his older brother's face with his sleeve. He gently kissed Alfred's forehead and removed a few stray strands of hair from his face. "You okay?" Matt asked. Alfred replied with a nod of his head. "So.." Matt chewed his bottom lip. "Is there anything i can do for the hero.." He asked running his hands up and down Alfred's shirt.

A smirk played on Alfred's lips. "Well maybe.." He placed a kiss on Matt's lips softly before caging him beneath his own body.

Alfred's hand slid up Matt's red sweatshirt; a gasp escaping Matt's lips as one of Alfred's fingers brushed his nipple. The sounds Matt was making made Alfred's pants tent a bit. Alfred kissed Matt's neck leaving his mark behind. The red sweatshirt was quickly discarded somewhere in the room.

"No shirt on underneath Mattie?" Alfred smiled a small blush appearing on Matt's face.

He trailed kisses down his chest until he got to his nipple. He licked it with a flick of the tongue. A stifled moan escaping Matt's lips. Matt brought Alfred's head back up before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

He worked on unbuttoning Alfred's shirt. Which alfred helped him with before tossing it to the ground. Alfred unbuttoned Matt's pants and slid them off in one swift motion. His hand brushing against his clothed erection. "..Al.." Matt moaned giving him a pleading look.

"You want me to.." Matt nodded without hesitation.

"As you wish," Alfred slid down Matt's boxers and started to pump his erection.

Matt's moaning never ceased; until Alfred removed his hand making Matt whimper at the loss of contact. Alfred grabbed the lube from the drawer in the nightstand; he coated three of his fingers before sliding one of the digits in slowly. Matt gasped at the feeling. Soon after a second digit was slid in following the first. Alfred scissored Matthew trying to prepare him the best he could without fucking him dry. He didn't want to hurt Matt but the faces and noises he was making were enough to drive him up a wall. So Al relaxed himself and continued to prepare Matt by adding the third and final digit.

He searched for Matt's sweet spot. The spot that would leave Matt seeing stars. After a few more moments of probing Alfred found it.

"Al! Please! More!" Matthew cried his back arching with pleasure.

Alfred removed his fingers and coated his erection before placing his member at Matt's entrance. He slowly pushed in waiting a few moments for Matt to get comfortable.

"..A-alfred.."Matt gasped."P-please..move.." Alfred happily obliged him as he started a slow steady pace. Before quickening it. "A-al!"Matthew moaned his hands grasping onto Alfred's shoulders tightly.

"Mattie... yea know yea drive me wild... when you make those noises.." Alfred said between thrusts.

He continued to thrust every time in a different spot trying to find the place that drove Matt crazy earlier. "Ah A-alfred!" Matt cried as he saw stars in his vision. Alfred aimed the rest his thrusts in the same spot; each time white crept into his vision. Alfred could feel himself getting close so he grabbed Matt's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Not long later Matt came in Alfred's hand and he squeezed around Alfred's member causing him to come inside Matt.

Alfred pulled out slowly and laid down next to a now panting Matt. He wiped away the sweaty hair that clung to Matt's forehead. "I love you Mattie," Alfred said placing a kiss on his lovers cheek.

"Love you too Al,"

* * *

><p>Happy Veterans Day Guys!<p>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters used._


End file.
